Smile For Me
by ISFP
Summary: Tsuna believed in only one fairy tale. He would follow it down its twisted and tormented path, until the very end. Because Tsuna knew-no matter what anyone else said- it would have a happy ending. 1827
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own reborn, nor do I own the doujinshi this is based off of.

Warning: There are dark themes/half rape in this chapter-as there will be dark themes throughout the story but mostly in this chapter.

ISFP: This was based off a doujinshi I read on livejournal on the community 'lpscanlations' The title I believe is 'Alienazione Mentale' and the creator was 7men Zippo. The circle was Untei. All credits for the doujinshi goes to them, I just thought it'd be awesome if it was expanded…it was a PWP (a very good beautiful one at that). It is referenced towards the end of the story.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'd like to hear opinions and everything! This is an 1827 story, even though you may get the wrong impression at first…because I'm a bad person….

* * *

Chapter One: Once Upon A Time

Tsuna stumbled into the bathroom stall. There was a puddle of water or some liquid collected on the ground, as it was a high school bathroom. The intense pain shooting through him was becoming harder and harder to bare. His vision had been blurry for quite some times. The blue and white walls were beginning to blend together.

His knees were quivering, and he felt the sour taste of bile rise in his throat.

It hurt. More than any pain he had ever experienced in battle. His chest ached and breathing was becoming strenuous. He could barely stand. His muscles felt as though they were being stretched like a strained rubber band about to snap. There had been people still mulling around in the hallways. He had to bare standing up in order to not attract attention.

He knew they weren't noticing him, but he felt as though his whole body reeked of shame. His crinkled shirt, his mussed hair, to him, was like a blinking sign. His boxers (and other articles of clothing) had never been returned to him, and the wet semen that squelched out of his entrance was being wiped up by the inside of his pants. It felt like everyone knew this as well, and were sending him judgmental gazes with every step he took. Even though, in actuality no one was looking.

He felt like a slut. He wasn't a slut though right? Sluts only have sex with people they don't love.

And who don't love them back.

He could feel the same tears press at the back of his eyes.

That was before he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Baseball-Freak, have you seen the Tenth?"

Gokudera walked onto the field. Yamamoto was training a group of the new freshmen recruits. They were young, and had moldable talent that he had gladly agreed to assist in shaping.

He never quite understood why Gokudera had such a glaring expression on all the time. It was a scary face, just as Tsuna described. It did not surprise him in the least bit that he was looking for Tsuna. After all, he was practically the reason Gokudera lived. He put his entire existence into that boy.

"Ah Tsuna..?"

It was a coincidence really. Yamamoto happened to take a brief look around for him when he spotted a boy in the window. On the second level of the floor, he was limping across the hallway. One hand braced him against the closed windows. His head was hung in a desolate way.

"..Gokudera, is that him?" He pointed one tan finger up at the window.

His jaw dropped.

"Tenth!" He sprinted away from the field, and with insane speed headed towards the double doors.

Yamato looked back at the recruits and smiled apologetically. "Sorry sorry, I'll be right back."

He threw his glove onto his backpack that was propped against the chain link fence, and headed off.

It was one of the hotter days of the year. They were still in their long-sleeved uniforms too! The sun beat down on the field, and there was sweat sticking to the back of his shirt. The school was air-conditioned, and the cold smacked him.

_What if Tsuna got attacked? There have been a lot of strange people chasing after him lately…_

His eyebrows furrowed together.

Reborn always told him that it was a Guardian's duty to protect his boss. Yamamoto didn't understand that. He would protect Tsuna but that wasn't because he was the boss, it was because that he was his friend. And even though it was a game, things were becoming more and more dangerous lately.

He slid on the tiled floor.

Most of the students that had been wandering around had dispersed to either go to club meetings or home. The hall was empty, neither Gokudera nor Tsuna in sight. He swiped a hand through his short hair, and frowned as he scanned the area.

His eyes were keen from playing years of baseball. As a talented pitcher and batter; he had an eye for details. He observed the slightly opened bathroom door.

He jogged towards it.

On the floor sat a distressed looking Gokudera. Cradled on his lap with his head pressed against his right hand man's chest was an unmoving Tsuna.

His eyes were shut and his lips were slightly open. His chest rose with unsteady breaths. There were no apparent wounds on his body, except for two swollen pink welts on the back of his hands. But he looked like a corpse. His face was drained of color, and there were dried tears on his face. His clothes were sopping wet, and had drenched Gokudera's clothes.

His yellow jacket and navy tie were missing.

"He's unconscious." Gokudera bit his lip, and gave him a gentle shake.

Yamato crouched down, and grasped Tsuna by his small shoulders and shook him harder than Gokudera had.

With that his eyes fluttered open only a little, and a raspy voice could barely be heard.

"…Hibari-san?"

Yamamoto released his shoulders in shock, and Gokudera almost let him tumble out of his lap. No matter how un-masculine it was, and how much Tsuna would normally protest to being held like a pathetic child-he didn't attempt to squirm out of his arms.

Instead he flopped backwards, resting his forehead falling into the nape of Gokudera's neck.

"Did that bastard do this to you? Tsuna?" Gokudera yelled.

The door opened and a flustered looking student interrupted. Or at least he got about two steps inside until he penetrated by Gokudera's bone-chilling glare.

"Get out," Gokudera growled.

Tsuna's eyes had closed again, and he appeared to be drifting off to unconsciousness.

Yamato scooped up Tsuna from Gokudera and lifted him upwards onto his back. Normally he would disagree with the baseball-nut being so friendly with the tenth, but he seemed to allow it.

"We should take him somewhere else."

For such an easy-going person, he was always the calmest in troubling situations. As rain, a tranquilizer that washes away past debris from traumatic events.

* * *

Tsuna awoke on a flat bed. The room was void of living people, but on the walls were pictures of baseball fields and popular athletes. A desk was in the far corner of the room and juxtaposed to it was a shelf filled with golden trophies.

_Where am I…?_

As he sat up pain shot up his back like a lightning bolt. His head also throbbed, and when he felt around the back of his skull he could make out a lump.

_Did I fall? _

He looked up at the ceiling.

_Oh right…_

His shirt had been changed into an over-sized plain black top. Along with his pants that instead of his dirty uniform pair were now grey sweats with an elastic waist band.

He heard loud voices outside, arguing. It only took him a second to recognize that they were of his two closest friends.

"It couldn't be! Who would do such a thing to him?" Gokudera was screaming. He could make out the tremble that

led him to believe it was more just anger.

"I know I know. I don't want to think so either but there was that stuff all over his-his…" Yamamoto's own held a similar tremor.

_Oh no! They changed my clothes…They must've saw...on my pants._

"And he was limping… and crying. Fuck! Mother fucker, what kind of sick bastard would do this?"

_NO NO NO NO! THEY KNOW! _

Tsuna tried to stand up, only to fall onto the ground with a loud crash. Even though he didn't have the appearance of one, Tsunayoshi was a strong individual. He had withstood trials of both physical and mental agony and had overcome them all. He was suited to be Vongola Decimo.

But this was a different kind of agony. It was rawer than ever before, because, after all he had experienced something that should not be done to a human male.

The instant they heard the crash both of the boys rushed in.

"Tsuna?"

He lay on the carpeted floor, and with shivering arms attempted to rise up. Gokudera, who had also changed from his own wet clothing, was wearing a vibrant red shirt with a quarter sleeved orange jacket over. He grabbed Tsuna by the middle and lifted him, so he was sitting upright.

"Tenth? Tenth are you alright?"

He smiled weakly; it didn't reach his light brown eyes.

"I'm fine Gokudera-kun." Embarrassed over his fawning, the Vongola boss tried to push him away. Yamamoto also joined them and sat down across from the two. His room was large and there was a large area in the center that was big enough for all of them to stretch their legs out without bumping one another.

Tsuna stared at the two boy's faces. Gokudera's was panicked. His silver hair had been tied back in a stub of a ponytail, and his scary face was replaced by a look of true concern. Yamamoto also didn't look so well. His grin had disappeared from his face for awhile now, and his look was one that both disturbed Tsuna, and made a feeling guilt spur in his stomach.

There was an awkward silence that settled over. The similar question was on the tip of all of their tongues. It was a matter of who broke it first. The subject was an uneasy one.

"So...you guys saw?" Tsuna stared downwards. He bit the inside corner of his lip.

They didn't know how to respond, but they all knew the answer.

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "Um Tsuna...Do you want to take a bath?"

He nodded.

They supported him by hooking his arms around their shoulders and eased him towards the restroom.

* * *

Yamamoto's father had allowed both of them to spend the night. Like many other parents he did not approve of friends staying over on a school night, but when they came in looking so anguished, he couldn't help but allow it.

His father didn't need to ask many questions, he could read his son like an open book.

Gokudera paced outside of the door. His precious Tenth was in their wiping the residue of a cruel act that had been done to him. Sure, he didn't know many of the details…but still.

Yamamoto leaned against the wall. His mouth in a firm line and his hands stuffed inside his pockets.

The bathroom was across the hall from Yamamoto's bedroom. Their house was two stories. The bottom one was the sushi restaurant and the upper their living area. Farther back past the restaurant was the dojo, in which he spent most of his time.

Gokudera and him hadn't not spoken since Tsuna had gone to bathe. Whether it was the result of them being lost within their own thoughts or that the situation had taken the words from them-Yamamoto wasn't sure.

But Gokudera was the first one to start; his tone was softer than usual and did not possess any of the customary harshness.

"Baseball-nut…who do you think..?" He covered his mouth, not wanting to believe his own words "did _it_."

Yamamoto was slow at figuring things out. He was dense, and when it came to school his grades weren't exactly desirable. But he had inherited the ability to pick up on those little things that affected the situation.

He didn't want to remind him about what they heard. About the name they had heard.

He never would think it was him. Though, Hibari was a blood-thirsty fighter and the things he said could sometimes be cruel-he would never. He was supposed to be protecting Tsuna! Like everyone else.

Reborn's voice was in the back of his mind, _The Cloud Guardian protects the family in its own way_.

But he still couldn't understand why he would do such a thing.

Suddenly, Gokudera hit him on the back of his head.

"Oi, I asked you something."

It just slipped out, he regretted it instantly. "Hibari…"

Gokudera's reaction was the most dangerous Yamamoto had seen him in a while. Instead of spouting obscenities and making loud hand gestures threatening to blow up everything-it was a different kind of anger.

That anger was rage.

This kind right now was filled with venom and pure undisputed hatred. The pieces were forming together in his mind. After all, Tsuna had called his name.

"…That son of a bitch." His storm flame lit up, "I'll kill him. I swear to God I'll kill him." He made a motion towards the exit.

Yamamoto grabbed his arm lightly, but it still stopped him.

"Now now Gokudera...let's wait until Tsuna tells us." Even though it wasn't a question, his eyes were pleading for him to stay.

He broke free and shot him a dirty look, before settling down. He crossed his arms over his chest, and impatiently waited for his boss to come out.

Just a little bit after Tsuna did. He looked slightly better. His complexion was healthier. He pressed the pastel yellow towel against his head squeezing the excess water out of his hair.

The gracing smile on his face was genuine. "Thank you for letting me use your shower."

Yamamoto laughed, "No problem Tsuna." He placed one of his large hands on Tsuna's right shoulder in a comforting way. "Listen...can we talk?"

Gokudera's method was less direct. He barged up to them. "It was that bastard Hibari wasn't it?" "I'm gonna kill that fucking-"

He looked frightened, "Wait Gokudera-kun! Let me explain!"

It was getting late. They had taken care of letting Tsuna's mother know that he was spending the night. She was a pleasant woman, and did not disagree. The sun was about to set, and it got dark early these days. Sushi had been brought up to the room while they were waiting.

The set up the extra sleeping bags on the floor, both of them insisted that Tsuna take the bed no matter how much he protested.

When they all settled in it was time.

He sat cross-legged on the bed. Hugging a pillow close to him, and trying to avoid eye contact with his friends, he wasn't hungry for sushi-he wasn't hungry for anything.

They face him, waiting expectantly for him to begin.

He took a deep breath, "Or-originally I initiated it."

"_Hibari-san…I need to know how your training is coming along to be able to compare it with the other guardians."_

_He rested his chin on his fist, and looked up at Tsuna nonchalantly. The shutters of the windows were drawn close. _

"_No you don't."_

_Tsuna's heart thumped in his chest and his throat suddenly was dry and scratchy. _

"_Y-yes I do." He stuttered. _

_Hibari rolled out from behind the desk. Leaning backwards in the leather seat he said deviously, "You're a liar Tsunayoshi." _

_Tsuna's face flushed at the mention of his informal name coming from Hibari. He brought his hand up using his sleeve in attempt to hide his blush. _

"_H-Hibari-san I just need to know if you've mastered your new Vongola gear." _

_He shook his head, not at the prior question, but at the idea that that was the reason Tsuna was here. He waggled a finger gesturing him to closer. Tsuna took a few nervous steps. _

"_You never come in here because of what you say you are." _

_Tsuna waved his arms in front of his chest frantically trying to evade the subject, "Hi-Hi-Hibari-san! I really just need to know-"_

_He clutched a section of the boy's brown locks, stopping him in mid sentence. He aggressively forced him downwards, so that he slumped to his knees between Hibari's legs. _

"_I know about your sick little crush," He hissed._

_When Tsuna avoided his eyes, Hibari pinched his cheek sharply. He frowned._

"_Take off your clothes." _

_Tsuna didn't know why. But with shaking hands he obeyed. He removed his jacket, tie, pants, boxers, and started to unbutton his long sleeved shirt when Hibari stopped him. _

"_That's fine. Now come here." _

_He unzipped his pants. Tsuna became aware of what he meant by this action, and gulped. _

_He began to move his mouth around Hibari's cock. His face was flushed, and his long white uniform shirt was the only thing covering him. _

_Hearing the noises he was making, Tsuna reached down and gave tentative squeezes to his own arousal. He wasn't sure why he was doing this-or rather why the head of the Disciplinary Committee was allowing him to do this. But he didn't care; it was a once in a life time opportunity._

"_You're so aroused by this that you're masturbating? How completely indecent…" _

_At the sound of Hibari's pleasure filled noises, Tsuna came into his own hand. Hibari smirked at the sight. He chuckled darkly. _

"_Please don't tell me you came from the sound of my voice." _

_He pushed Tsuna's forehead backwards at an uncomfortable angle. It popped some of the bones in his neck. Tsuna flinched at the touch. He held the boy's head up by his chocolate brown bangs, forcing their gazes to meet._

"_Are you some kind of freak?"_

_Hibari watched at Tsuna's eyes widened and tears budded at the corners. His mouth was stained with Hibari's release, and that face fed his ego. It was like a child being given a new toy. He dragged him by his hair, and tossed him onto the leather couch. _

"_Hey...it's unfair, you're the only one having all the fun."_

_He straddled his hips and smirked again "Spread your legs and loosen up your hole. You want this inside of you don't you?"_

_Tsuna whimpered, "…Yes."_

_Hibari entered him in one harsh thrust. Without any preparation his virgin hole was penetrated. He didn't go easy on him. He forced himself in deeply, and continued in that motion with increasing strength. Tsuna didn't expect it...he didn't expect it to hurt! Not this much!_

"_Ow! Ow too deep. Deep!"_

_Hibari's erection only grew inside of him at the sounds of his painful screams. He didn't even show notion of slowing, quite the opposite his speed increased. _

"_Ah! Stop! Stop! It hurts!" _

Yamamoto cut off the story, his eyes were filled with horror, "Wait you told him to stop and he didn't?" Of course Tsuna couldn't push him away either. Without his dying will pills, there was no way he stood a chance against Hibari.

Tsuna gravely gave a short abrupt nod. He put his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes, "B-but it's my fault...I w-wanted it to happen. I just didn't think."

"I just didn't think he'd hurt me so much."

Gokudera had become oddly quiet again, "…Tenth…do you love that bastard?"

_Tsuna lay still looking lifeless. His legs spread apart still, and his uniform shift ripped open and hang off him loosely. Every part of him ached. His back, which had been twisting and arching a second ago, his thighs that had been spread farther than the muscles should have, all throbbed. But worst of all was his entrance._

_Instead of how he imagined with Hibari gently entering him with slow easing loving thrusts-it was violent. He pushed in so deep that it felt as though every part of him was being squished upwards. It only left stinging pain, and not at all the feeling he had desired. _

_But it was still Hibari-san. _

_And that was all that mattered wasn't it?_

_Because more than anyone, Sawada Tsunayoshi loved Kyoya Hibari. _

_His voice was exhausted, defeated, and weak, "Hib-Hibari-san…" It was barely above a whisper. "I still love you." He brought up his hands to cover his eyes while he sobbed. _

_Hibari had turned away. He was fully dressed, after all to do this he only needed to unzip his pants and shove down his underwear some. He was walking back to his desk but when he heard this, he looked over his shoulder. The frown on his face morphed into an arrogant smirk. _

_His voice was wicked and low, "Yeah..?"_

_He threw Tsuna's pants at him. The belt hit the back of his hands, and the pain from that was nothing more compared to before. _

_One word came from his mouth, as he looked down at the Vongola boss, "Disgusting." _

_But if he was so disgusted by it then why…_

_Why did he do it?_

_

* * *

_

ISFP: Ok, this IS an 1827 story…right now it just seems really twisted…

Please oh pretty please REVIEW! Do you hate it? Like it? I'm pretty sure most people will dislike it…buuut still let me know!

Also I'd really really **really **like to know what side pairings would be interesting…so suggestions would be .

THANK YOU FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Yes it has been awhile since I updated…I apologize greatly. I was swamped by work load. I also apologize because I am TERRIBLE at second chapters. I have no idea why, but for some reason they get me every time.

Jsfhjskhfakjhf THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! They mean so much! So this chapter is kind of short too, I tried to throw in some 8059 to make up for it. Wasn't sure how that worked out. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

For a second Tsuna thought he was in heaven. There was morning light filtering in through the shaded windows, but no gunfire. No screaming children or exploding weapons. It was quiet. And then he panicked. Where in the world was he? He shot up, only to be reminded of the stinging pain that was piercing his lower back with an equivalent of multiple sharpened needles.

He hadn't made it to heaven. Damn. Then a voice sounded from underneath the floor.

"Stupid Baseball-freak I'm making it right!"

"Haha. Gokudera! I was just trying to help!" Another voice exclaimed in response. Memories hit Tsuna like a slap in the face.

He stood up wobbly; Yamamoto's sweats covering his feet, and the shirt hung low, far past his neckline. He stumbled down the flight of stairs. Thankfully the restaurant did not open for a couple of hours, and it was still peaceful. As he came into the kitchen he saw a strange sight.

Behind the counter stood an angered Gokudera, and in front of him was a platter of misshapen sushi rolls. While Yamamoto stood next to him holding a plate that shined with perfection. Tsuna had never had sushi for breakfast-actually most days he didn't eat breakfast. A kid in a cow suit with explosives usually stole it, if the baby-assassin didn't get to it first.

Yeah, that was an _average _morning.

Gokudera insisted he try everything he made. Half of the attempts fell out of his mouth, on to his lap, ground, or plate. But it was still the best breakfast he had ever had.

Something about eating at the shop counter where they had met so many times before, brought back a sense of normality(well as normal as his life could get). They didn't talk much, only laughed at the occasional falling of a roll. When finished, all three leaned back as far as the stools would allow and sighed contently.

Then a realization dawned on Tsuna, and he snapped out of the fuzzy-full stomach-haze.

"Wait! What time is it? Aren't we going to be late?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other. The baseball player was grinning widely, and the right hand man smirked confidently.

"We're playing hooky."

Tsuna's mouth gapped wide open, and he stared at the two in shock. "Sk-sk-skiping school! Don't you have a baseball game? Reborn will kill me!"

Yamamoto laughed and patted Tsuna on the shoulder, "Maa Maa, relax Tsuna. If I miss half a day I can still play and 'dera called the school and excused us."

Tsuna turned towards Gokudera this time with the same wide-eyed expression, "Gokudera-kun?"

The storm guardian smiled triumphantly and pointed to himself with the back of his thumb, "Impersonating voices is a key skill for a right-hand man. Plus the baby is gone for awhile right?"

That was true; Reborn had left on 'business' or so he had said with a wry smile and a tip of the hat. Reborn was including Tsuna less and less of where he was going these days, and whenever he tried to inquire further he was violently retaliated against. But Reborn had always been the cryptic type.

Maybe it was better for him not to be here.

"O-O-kay but what if we get caught Hibari-san'll-" He stopped for a second as the tension rose in the room. It was a natural mistake, Hibari _was _the president of the disciplinary committee, and it was something Tsuna would normally say! His two friends were staring at the ground, their fists clenched.

Gokudera was the first to say something, "Don't worry Tenth! If he catches us I'll just beat the shit out of him."

Tsuna had super intuition, and he had feeling that that statement was said for more than one reason.

* * *

Skipping school was not as adventurous as he'd imagined. They mostly hung out in Yamamoto's room playing cards or video games until Gokudera became irritated with loosing. When they finally left for school it was past twelve, and as planned the students were filtering out of the building to eat lunch. As they walked closer Tsuna's stomach was churning in flip-flops.

Yamamoto lent him his uniform from before he had hit his growth spurt to use until his own clothing was clean/retrieved. It fit awkwardly and was notably small in places and too big in others. They had talked about summer plans and the anticipation of what they would accomplish.

"We have to go to the beach this year!" Tsuna spoke smiling.

Gokudera replied almost immediately, enthusiastic as always. "Alright Tenth! Turf-head will probably want to go along too though." He ended in an annoyed murmured.

"I think it'd be cool! He could teach us how to surf because he's a lifeguard!" Yamamoto chimed in.

Gokudera turned towards him and snapped, "You don't have to know how to surf to be a lifeguard!"

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, never breaking his grin, "Really? Haha I guess that seems right."

As the Gokudera continued to bicker in response, Tsuna looked around at the nearing school. They did really time it perfectly; students were wandering around the campus looking for a place to sit. He spotted Kyoko running towards him.

"Tsu-kun! Where were you three today?"

Tsuna usually loved talking to Kyoko. Even though he concluded that he was only in love with her in a sibling manner; he still enjoyed seeing her every day. But today he felt odd, as if she was reading all of the events that had happened yesterday like an open book.

Hana followed behind her with her arms crossed and a sour look on her face, "They probably cut class."

Tsuna was never a clever liar; it was one of the necessary skills he lacked as a Mafioso. So as he heard this his smile twitched a little bit, "Ahaha we were sick," then quickly changing the subject, "Kyoko-chan did we miss anything in class?"

She shook her head, "No, Tsu-kun are you okay? You lo-"

The booming voice of the Vongola sun guardian interrupted, "Oi! Tsuna!"

The boxer came towards them with a half wave and an easy grin. He clapped a hand down on his shoulder. Maybe it was some Sasagawa intuition, but immediately he bent down a little and asked, "You're alright? You look less extreme."

"I'm fine! Really!" He said too assertively, while waving his arms back and forth. He quickly looked for an out, "Where are Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto?"

Hana sighed, "They said they had to leave. Don't you listen Dame-Tsuna?"

"Ehhhh when?Where'd they go?" He looked around frantically, as paranoia rose.

Gokudera and Yamamoto disappeared all the time at various hours of the day, and Tsuna sometimes found them in the weirdest places too. Like that one time, the other day when he found them in the janitor's closet…but he had a feeling about what they were doing this time.

It worried him.

* * *

Gokudera always found it weird to be alone with Yamamoto. When he was calling him an idiot, or picking fights it was fine, but the quiet that sometimes stilled over the two was odd. He assumed it was because Yamamoto was the rain guardian-he could calm a situation. So at these moments when there was no conversation, Gokudera felt a fraction of bit at peace.

But that was not the case today.

He was boiling with anger. That mixed with anticipation was a dangerous combination; it was like fire and dynamite. He couldn't tell if Yamamoto was feeling the same way, but he couldn't imagine otherwise. They didn't need to particularly talk about what they wanted to –_had_- to do. They both knew the limits they couldn't push, in order to respect Tsuna's wishes.

Tenth probably would've objected strongly to them doing this in the first place, but he had never verbalized this in particular.

As they came closer and closer to the reception room, the population of students thinned out. Of course nobody wanted to be to near the feared Disciplinary Committee's headquarters.

Even though part of Gokudera was eager to tell off the man who had hurt Tenth, he did wonder if he was disobeying orders. He thought about earlier today.

_They were all getting ready for school. Yamamoto was taking a shower leaving Gokudera and Tsuna alone in his room. Tsuna felt bad for ruining the recovered chipper mood, but the topic had to be brought sooner rather than later. _

_He turned towards Gokudera and spoke softly, "Gokudera-kun, please don't try to fight with Hibari-san." _

_Gokudera was outraged how could he __not __seek revenge against the man who had hurt Tenth? That was just too much to handle! Did he not understand that as the right hand man and a loyal friend, he could not just sit back?_

_Then he saw Tsuna's smile. It was wounded, even though it reached his eyes and he smiled fully-it still lacked the usual happiness. Different from all the other smiles, he had seen Tenth make._

"_He's a guardian. And we can't endanger the family…" _

_Gokudera had never hated anyone more._

He vowed not to physically harm the bastard (at the moment), but he was going to God damn say what he needed to. Retrieving the other articles of Tsuna's clothes was another reason for this venture; he couldn't picture Hibari making the effort to return them. Outside the door was the hulking vice president of the committee, Tetsuya Kusakabe. He looked distracted, and slightly worried.

"Yo, we need to talk to Hibari." Yamamoto said nicely. He, being the most personable would speak up first.

He answered in a gruff glum voice, "Hibari-san is not letting anyone in."

"Ehh?" The baseball player's eyes widened in surprise, "How come?"

It's not that Gokudera didn't care why Hibari had locked himself in-okay he didn't care, all he wanted to do was get Tsuna's clothing, tell him off, and walk away slightly less pissed off. So he interrupted the two's budding conversation,

"We need to talk to Hibari." He growled, ruder than Yamamoto had. He fingered the dynamite in his jacket pocket, ready to use it. He hadn't fought with plain dynamite in a long time as his main weapon now was the Sistema C.A.I. But he was willing to against this freakishly-shaped-hair vice president.

He stepped forward, trying to push past. But Kusakabe stepped in front of him, with an intense frown, "Hey. I said he wasn't letting anyone in."

Gokudera pulled a stick of dynamite out of his pocket but Yamamoto quickly stopped him before he could light it. He held him back with both hands, and pleaded at Kusakabe.

"It'll be for a second-I swear."

He shook his head furiously from side to side. It wasn't really his fault, he was just obeying orders. So with a sigh Yamamoto activated his back-up plan. As softly as possible, he hit him over the head with his baseball bat. It was better than prolonging this any longer, and Gokudera blowing up the entire floor. Kusakabe slumped to the ground in an unconscious lump.

Yamamoto cringed; there really was no other around it though. This was something he also needed to do. They opened up the door to the reception room.

It was dark; the only light was from the windows. Hibari sat behind the wide desk, reading over the mounds of papers piled on top. When noticing their presence, his bored face turned to a scowl.

"Herbivores, how did you get in here?" He made no attempt to stand up but continued to stare them down.

Articles of clothing-Tsuna's clothing- were still scattered throughout the room. But they centered on the couch and the floor beneath it. They looked untouched, and the two assumed that Hibari had not moved them after yesterday.

Which was odd.

Gokudera ignored his question, "Bastard, we need to talk to you."

Hibari didn't look the least bit frightened, even though every bit of the both of them pulsed with a 'kill' aura. Yamamoto collected the clothing, his usual calm demeanor fading rapidly.

"Get out." His eyes lingered a fraction of a second at Tsuna's clothing in Yamamoto's arms. His frown morphed into the slightest of sneers. "So you're here for the smallest herbivore."

Yamamoto tired to talk, "Tsuna is-"

Gokudera promptly cut him off. They were both the Vongola boss's dear friends; Gokudera would be the one to take charge of this situation, and Yamamoto accepted that.

"Tenth won't let us kick you out of the family or hurt you." He started, and then his voice dropped to a dangerously low serious level.

"But if you ever touch him again I will fucking kill you."

* * *

Hibari was a cloud guardian, president of the disciplinary committee, and strongest fighter in the Vongola family. Therefore he did not like being told what to do. It enraged him when others tried to-especially if they were weaker than him. So maybe that's why he felt an outrage of protest against the octopus-head's statement. Or maybe it was something else. He wasn't sure.

But he knew one thing; he wasn't going to obey that order.

* * *

Sorry Yamamoto you didn't get a big part. I'm not sure how to write you :/. But I tried to add a little 8059 in there…but I'm not sure how apparent it is.

Please REVIEW! It helps me update faster and I love them with an extreme passion. :D


End file.
